Like no other
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: She's a teacher, she's older, and she is attracted to the store clerk - who, after a while, seems to be shy and innocent. But looks aren't everything. CxH!
1. No rain can reach

_I hope you enjoy it, it's AU._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko or its characters._

**Like no other**

_**chapter one:** no rain can reach_

That one day, rainy and spelling 'gloomy' all over the skies, dampened her spirits for teaching, so she then called the school for 'sick' day, hence the reason why her time was free that Tuesday. Though, she supposed, it could be worse, those second years were evil-incarnate, she grimaced at the thought of their defying acts not to study.

After heading out with a trench coat, thinking that it was enough to keep her from shivering at the cold precipitation, Chikane—locking the door to her apartment—gave a steady breath before stealthily walking past her land-lord's door. The muffled screaming was enough to make her shiver and stiffen, her mind raced at the possibilities of her getting discovered; at the rush of adrenaline, she quickened her pace and met the staircases.

The sole-based shoes, worn and dirty, never made much noise, even for the carpet of the floors in the hallways, there were no thuds with her light, graceful steps. Her amiable body was clothed warmly, under the long coat, she wore a casual piece, a blouse, and black slacks. The clothing she had then was in the process of being washed before she locked the door and slipped down the hallway with graceful footsteps.

Her nose was soon assaulted by a fetid smell, like a body rotting or meat spoiled with hints of dung; Chikane shook her head, she had food to get. Pocketing her ice-chilled hands, the Himemiya silently moved on, sporting the sixth sense that something bad was about to happen, or, at least, something that would add on her list.

Out the doors of the apartment building, the smoggy air and the fresh smell of rain greeted her nose, sharp eyes outlooked the crowded streets with a lightly-sparked hesitant expression. She turned to her side, the right breast pocket of her rouge coat was soaked through; her only expensive pen was probably wet and damaged from the rain.

The ink must have melted along with the rain, Chikane surmised; ink was like water, except permanently colored. The new pen wouldn't mean as much, though. But, a new pen would do her good, she guessed this was cycle of the market, old replaced with new, or else they wouldn't be making money. Now her coat was ruined, maybe she put the cap on incorrectly… she mused.

The corner store wasn't far either, and it meant drying off, but… Chikane pocketed her hand, groping for any loose change, surprisingly, she found a few good thousand yen. _From Kaa-san and Tou-san, for once, I'll use it, but I'm paying them back… _ The tall woman nodded in satisfaction and counted it, a bit much, but she could leave the rest and begin to divide her income so she could but her own food and pay for bills. Along with that thought, she could settle rent, and hopefully, she could find a job that would help with getting another place. It was her independent spirit that refused to accept her parents' money.

With a light step on the concrete ground, and side-stepping the puddles forming before her, her eyes were curious when she arrived at the corner store. The people, as usual, littered the aisles, mouths opening, rapidly speaking; her mind wondered what was the commotion when there were a circle of people surrounding something. She shook her head. Chikane moved on the raised ground of the store, hands moving to open the ajar clear-paned door.

As she did, her sensitive ears were ringing from the angry yelling, Chikane tensed, the curiosity surged in her before she walked up to the circled crowd and pushed past the strangers that rubbed against her like bees. Her eyes instantly went along the line of other peoples attention and found herself dazed, momentarily, flashes of what she believed, changed.

A young woman, not a day over twenty, was flushed with embarrassment on the floor, her eyes showed shame; Chikane walked forward silently, ignoring the crowds' stares on her back and held out a hand to the blonde woman on the floor. _This woman did no wrong. … __It's a good deed, Mama always told me it's a chivalrous act of helping. Like a knight to a damsel in distress; except there's no dragons._ Her mind reminisced lightly before focusing at amethyst eyes bewitched by the taller woman. Chikane smiled, her fingers twitched as one slender hands grasped at her own.

With a firm grip, the Himemiya easily pulled up the woman, who mumbled her gratefulness before depositing the strewn products from the floor.

She nodded before by-passing the blonde stranger, but… not with looking at the golden tag of one _Kurusugawa. H_. Chikane, still with a smile, went to the back of the store to review what they had. Though, she guessed, the store uniform was very fitting before she shook her head. _She's younger than you_, but that didn't stop the welling of attraction she felt thrumming in her chest with potent heartbeats. _But aren't you a bit_…_ old for her?_ Her smile died, it has been four years since her last surprise date that her childish parents tricked her to attend.

The aisles were neat, packed with many materials an office might want, but not what she wanted.

Her eyes flickered to the body crouching, on her knees and hair sliding over those dainty shoulders. The dark uniform the petite blonde wore contrasted deeply with her luminescent golden hair, and pale skin. _She probably haves a boyfriend, Himemiya, don't have hopes that you can… _ Chikane's heart fluttered when the clerk, Kurusugawa, stood up and hugged the market productions to her chest to settle them on a table.

Chikane was utmost glad the crowd scattered from the incident, though, she didn't know what happened exclusively she deduced her urge to stay was because of worry. _Food, I need to get food._ She decided to distract herself, but it was harder than it seemed when your own mind knew what it was doing. And she wondered, what about the blonde that had such an impact on her soul. There was no answer; as she expected, all will come when the time is right, she guessed.

She purchased many items, carrying them in the embrace of her arms before walking to where the Kurusugawa blonde was, behind the counter, unaware of her sure approach; Chikane supposedly acted casual when inside, she was regarding the female with a piqued interest, as though she were a species unheard of.

It was… unusual for Asian to have such characteristics as Kurusugawa did, long, well-taken care of blonde hair that scented of cinnamon, and twin tunnels of amethyst; they drew her in like no other and they could have been contacts except that they seemed as natural as the beauty she viewed from afar.

_But how does that make her different from others; from the people I met before and realized they only lusted, and went after my name?_ The question was her moments that she found people to hide– underneath, they could be monsters, but she didn't know them enough to judge their every shift of expression. On the outside they could very well be generous but have no reason to except for recognition of helping– when they were greedy for more, they would lie and disregard the truth as though it wasn't alive.

Rarely, did she find anyone with natural beauty as Kurusugawa, or a soul that seemed so strong that she wondered what she thought of life. Besides those precious gems, Chikane noted her aura, it was relaxed, fragile, innocent. It comforted her that none tainted her, why; she didn't know. She continued her observation, of small stature wasn't unheard of, her body fit and– if Chikane could say analogically; this female in front of her was bloomed as a young rose. She was a diamond in the rough, the Himemiya focused her attention at hand. It would be suspicious if she kept to her daze.

Head tilted to the side, she waited for the blonde to continue her venture, whom after laid her boredom down and went straight to the job. Not that she was in any hurry to leave, Chikane curled her lips into a smile– _I can't believe I'm bold enough to do this_…_ _ – she didn't even know if it would work; the other side of her that dealt with relationships was a mere door that blocked her way from any experience. She kissed before, but felt nothing, she never did try to label herself; it seemed self-demeaning. She tended to categorize her actions with what the thought was.

The continuous beeps of the machine checking each item stopped after her ears were greeted with a chime, signalling the total. Maybe it was the stirring of panic and desire meshed, when she lost her mind long ago in comfort of taking a chance, for a stranger. But Kurusugawa didn't feel like a stranger, her eyes darkened, thinking it through. Her mothers' voice echoed in her mind, _'a purpose is your chance, your reason will be your answer.'_ Perhaps there was answer, buried under the memoirs of her life; surviving on her own, just to take a glimpse of the real world that lay under the clouds.

Her palms laid on the plain counter, the rustles of plastic bags caged her panic; she regarded Kurusugawa with curious eyes.

"Done," the mystery 'H' looked up, and Chikane swore she gulped. "T-That'll be–" It felt like an hour reduced to a minute.

It was her chance! Chikane stood taller, and she inhaled, "Ah, that is no problem, here." She held out the yen bills, wanting Himeko to take her bait; she trembled, really. "I_…_ was wondering_…_ " She was taking the risk, any other day, if someone told her that she would be attracted to a female worker like a magnet, she would wonder if they took well of themselves before looking at the heavens; for she hoped not to run into any lunatics.

**To be continued__…__ **

* * *

><p><em>What is Chikane up to?<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it, well, sorry if it isn't that lengthy._


	2. Turned to you

_I don't have much to say except, thanks for the reviews… __em, and other than that, nice to know I did good on my plotting. Now, you can find out; you might be disappointed, or extremely satisfied. :) And second chapters tend to either help the story (be better) or make it worse. _

**_chapter two:_**_ turned to you_

It was then, when she bumped into someone while carrying an abundance of supplies in her arms and trip, did she feel the rushing shaming poison run thoroughly in her body. The clothes she wore felt heavier than a elephant in the corner, or the myriad of thoughts panicked from her usual joy.

Tides of embarrassment washed over her, bathing her, she ignored the cold tiles and the panging in her hips. She could imagine the glare of the manager, and she could hear the whispers of the crowd forming around her. Hopeless, but she continued on her thoughts. _I'm too clumsy, every one close to me knows I struggle, yet I wonder how they know I'll be alright_.

It was before picking each fallen item carefully from her sitting position before relaxing and depositing them nearby in stacks did she see sneakers fall in her eyesight, and black pants where she found herself looking up to gaze at the stranger whom stood in front. And her breath hitched faintly, her mind numb with awe, her cheeks flushing flatteringly when the female, tall and imposing with an air that bordered confidence and arrogance, but it was nice to know she was kind enough to help her, even if the people with monotonous voices sneered. Her obvious thoughts dispersed when a gentle hand gripped her left and pulled her up. Then she thought it over, _perhaps_…_ life isn't as bad._

The stranger, kind and looked beautiful, made the blonde feel_…_

She couldn't describe it, the dark-haired woman was graceful, her hand was soft and the barest hints of callouses, but maintained a look she felt delighted over. It was as though the world was gone for a flicker of a second, before reality smashed her head on, those eyes had arresting shades of stunning sapphire, it was no wonder why she felt breathless in that moment. Though she wondered what the name of such a generous person was, she had to calm the butterflies raging in her stomach. Her heart threatened to burst open when the dark-haired beauty was walking away, the amethyst-eyed female felt as though she would fly away if it wasn't for the stranger living on this planet.

_Who ever caught the heart of the angel… was truly blessed._ Her mind raved with vigor, but she didn't want to care about that, and she couldn't turn back, either. Her heart seemed to swell with admiration of the person trekking her way to the office materials. She sighed.

She pulled herself together and leaned down to pick up the strewn materials from the floor, feeling obligated and responsible for such a mess. Though, with her sight constructed on the scattered items, she didn't notice the eyes watching her from afar in contemplation as she was whisked away in thought.

She distantly pondered on insignificant matters in her life, when she was happy with the moments, never did she want more, or the truth of reality to enter. Never did she meet someone so…__ mysterious, __or one that had her heart skipping dangerously, as though she were leading an exciting life. Her domestic memories were like any other human, growing up, having fun and enjoying happiness, making friends; they were matters that seemed dull to meeting this stranger.

_Is it a coincidence? Or a chance?_ She thought, confused didn't justify her actions, and for the award of most puzzling; this took the prize. And it was only a person, a female, whose one glance that made her long for the surely secure embrace, for warm nights and joyful days. She took searing breaths through her nostrils, feeling as though she would go crazy, and she was once reminded of her unusual behavior. She didn't know the beautiful stranger, and, hopefully, it would stay that way.

Besides, she didn't know what she felt, it was strange, frightening at looking from such a high prospective to know what her emotions were. She wanted to know if it was alright for her body to tingle, for her mind to be so distracted that she almost halted the process of carrying items and dropping them.

It was an accident that she fell from bumping into someone, and the materials, newly shipped to their store, scattered along the floor and attracted attention. The murmurs were more than scathing, about her clumsiness, she knew it was her main flaw that was most judged. It wasn't her fault that today had to be when she happened to act accident-prone, or that she happened to see a female that looked like no other person.

When she saw that smile… her thoughts took flight and her mind blanked, even helping her onto her feet impacted her soul, the kindness of such a person, from her was moving. The one with fierce color, and a burning gentleness that she, herself, felt when the hand did grip at her own. She swooned internally, the very persona of assisting to ones' aid, with a grace that she thought long ago worn out and with manners. Her heart danced merrily.

_I want to know more, before she disappears, into the Heavens' she came from. _But she doubted that such as her could ever receive the attention of the unknown beauty.

A wistful sigh left her lungs as she made her way to the grocer aisle to take her shift. This… wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be so attracted to someone she didn't even know, it made her afraid. What did she know about love? She didn't even know about lust.

Reality seemed to push her closer to the cliffs of falling when the stranger appeared with many… pens. Too much for her to count, but it was a bundle within those arms. She pointedly ignored the footfalls, light and airy, came closer, feeling the tell-tale tug of her heart stop when the items were placed on the clean counter to await their destiny of being sold. Her air seemed to quicken.

This startled her, so quick, time seemed to pass more than the blink of her eyes. Her body trembled at the little distant between them, at the realization that she never knew the strangers' name.

Before she could consciously realize, she was already doing her job. The beeping didn't stop to her minds' wishes, her hands continued to unrelentingly pick each item and count them through.

When she heard hands slapping the surface, she winced internally, that seemed a bit of a push, but she was glad it delayed her picking. She looked up, only to be– once again– caught by stunning ocean gems before she inconspicuously shook her head and focused on her job.

To ring this in so– the stranger wouldn't have to be stuck with her presence– that she wished the stranger could stay longer. Her body was about to jump over the counter just so she could hold the departure of the one that enraptured her heart with myriad of emotions, mainly positive and confusing.

Unless, there was someone more important in the angels' life.

_Who are you kidding, Himeko? With her very presence, she could steal all the money from a bank without any opposal, so she must have a boyfriend– one that probably doesn't deserve her. Who in their right mind would let this one shop, it should be her _boyfriend_. She should be treated by the best, taken care with the gentlest of souls and an understanding mind._ Never did she think so scathingly about a persons' partner, but this female, a stranger with the power to tie her tongue and warp her mind, could produce such a dislike to the person whom stole the dark-haired beauty's heart.

It was as though she were falling off the cliff.

Immersed in her thoughts, she was bagging the materials hopelessly when she found herself looking up and into depthless aquariums. Her mouth formed words, her mind begging to stop and shout what she really wanted, not something docile. "Done," _NO! Don't leave! I don't care if you're a secret criminal, you aren't even if you stole my heart._ "T-That'll be–" Her urge to stop was the same when the beauty spoke, whom stood noticeably taller, confident.

She nearly fainted when the voice, smooth and tenor ringing, was forever swooning her. "Ah, no problem; here." It was a simple statement as the angel paid. She felt more hopeless, helpless. The voice, to her ears, trembled and dropped an octave as though hesitant. "I_…_ was wondering_…_ if you would tell me your name." The bag in her sweating hands, dropped to the floor with a plop.

Himeko was wondering if it was good that she got this job. Firstly, it was an accident. An ACCIDENT to drop those items. But it wasn't when her mistake was good karma in the form of an angelic being whom helped her, and wanted her name. She almost squealed, but she quickly complied to the strangers demand, even if it was hesitant, it chimed with authority.

"My name_…_ " She never even felt this shy when becoming friends with Souma or Makoto. "_…_ is Kurusugawa Himeko."

It sounded lame, but as she regarded the beauty with curious eyes, the face shifted into a joyous expression, those deep eyes twinkled more than joy, they showed amusement. Her own heart nearly palpitated, it wouldn't be an accident to look at the stranger all day.

_Now, I want her name_, a distant voice whispered_._ It must've shown in her eyes, for the dark-haired angel smiled and gave her a lethal amount of sweetness. "You may call me," her wrist was seized by a soft hand, and the paid pen was put to use as the beauty wrote her phone number down. "Himemiya Chikane." She smiled widely and Himeko held her breath bated at the woman, Chikane, for being so close. The scent of woodsy soap and flowers washed her nostrils, and messed with her mind. She felt utmost dizzy, but oh-so happy. She couldn't wait to get home and call her.

_This_…_ will be the beautiful start of a friendship._

Himeko felt glorious, she felt_…_ dread, realizing of her attraction, but maybe– for now– she could bury it away. She still had yet to figure out her feelings. If they were more than mere want of friendship, of adoration, and if she wanted more than a bond between friends who shared secrets, if she felt _love_.

The possibilities were endless, Himeko realized faintly before she smiled warmly at Chikane and nodded. Agreeing that they would call each other.

Her heart felt it was good to start a friendship before moving onto pursuing a relationship.

She nearly jumped with joy, but it died down quickly. _How old is she?_ For a minute she was concerned, but the growing attraction brought up another thing to be addressed. _Would_…_ she feel the same way?_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, they gave their names. I know, disappointing, huh? And it's growing! Review or any worries.<em>

_Sorry for any mistakes. ^^_


	3. Emergency

_Okay, I had much fun with the second chapter, now_…_ let's see the fun, ne? _

_(It will continue to be K+ until, well, anything insinuating happens between the two. Which, in time and patience, there will be.) :D _

**_chapter three:_**_ emergency_

The entire night, Himeko spent the whole night awake because she could not simply sleep when she spoke with the angel only a few hours ago. It felt as though her soul was split, the night was treacherous, and she held onto the phone with a iron grip, as though it would disappear into thin air. She thought her heart was torn between longing and the aftereffects of talking with her dark-haired beauty through the phone: loneliness.

_What is wrong with me?_ It felt as though she journeyed her way through a long path and did not rest for months, her body ached, but Himeko realized that was her heart.

She never felt this way, her eyes wanted to cry, her body longed for a touch from Chikane, the very one whom caught her heart and caged it, she wanted to escape the grip of blooming affections that welled in her chest. Her worries nested themselves in her mind comfortably, like birds making their home from twigs and branches, she wanted to let it all disappear. But it didn't, for an hour she tossed and turned, the wireless phone in her hand was still there.

The apartment she mostly shared with Makoto, felt foreign, a new territory that wasn't her home. She was locked in a maze that had no escape; far from modernization, it was a fatal disease without cure. She felt so lost, hopeless, despite her stubbornness to hold onto the hope that what she felt– and only felt– was no further than admiration. The sudden despair that crept along her throat and tongue-tied her was just a reminder– of what, she didn't know. It was stuck; on the tip of her tongue– and she couldn't name the thought that ran through her mind. But it complicated her life much more.

_It was an accident, not where it's an emergency, or when sirens sound, but the one that is never noticed._ Her feet touched the cold wooden floor before she could realize it. The movement of muscles in her legs, the fatigue that clouded her mind and wrapped her body in a blanket was gone, she wanted to escape here.

From the apartment, her destination was unsought, she didn't think of where she wanted to go. But there was an urge to go where it called her, like the tendrils of longness that often haunted her where more alluring. That longness was now insisting for her to follow the unknown destination.

She wanted to know, what was love? That was a subject during high-school years that stumped her most. If Makoto asked her if she had a love interest, she would mainly ignore the question or reply hesitantly that she hasn't found anyone worth interesting for her affections. Most of the boys in high-school either teased her or tried to corner her and laugh at how different she was. Except Souma, he was her childhood friend, he protected her time and time again, there was no questioning his loyalty. And Makoto, that girl, now a mischievous woman, had a bite that was worse than her bark.

Yet, through the years she knew them, Himeko, despite her attempts to ease them, they handled her as though she did not know right from wrong, or if she was a porcelain doll that would break under untimely actions.

She knew love between friends, it was honest and warming to know she had friends that cared about her, both of them were apart of her heart. But she did not know the intimate love between two people– was it only between a girl and boy? Or… could it be between the same of sex?– if they, too, had to suffer the mind-numbing tingles, and rocketing temperature, or the name of the one you needed eternally by your side, haunted your mind.

Was love like that? How the novels she read of passionate affairs and secret relations depicted love as an emotion that first hailed as desire and lust, that soon blossomed into love. There was an expression she heard, to love yourself, you can love others.

_Do I love myself? Do I know every flaw is apart of me is unique, and it's okay to accept that for it's who makes me, me._

Himeko felt confused, so, she loved herself– but it didn't figure out the mystery or the storm of emotions raging in her heart. It only added more problems to her list as she kept on walking. Though the urge dimmed in its enthusiasm, it pushed her on a few more blocks before she could rely on her geographical senses that this was the slums of Mahoroba. Where crummy apartments barely made it past inspection, and the citizens were anything but friendly, she heard from Makoto never to approach this area without herself or Souma. It wasn't the nicest part of town that had others moving in, very few of the people rarely stayed for a night; and that was saying something.

She felt frustrated, she didn't want to be here as her feet moved without her wish to do so, towards a building that was once concealed by the darkness of the night. Souma commented with a hint of a grimace that only the poor people lived in those habitats, they were either druggies, dealers or people that gave up.

That was partly a reason why she was still in school, she needed education to get a job and she wanted to know what it was like, to be assisting, to help; as Chikane did for her. She wondered where such a beauty could maintain such kindness to one such as her. Her heart danced a jig at the memory of their phone call.

_-"__…__ don't tell me I got the wrong phone number," Himeko mumbled to herself, about to hang up before a melodious voice cried out._

_-"Oh no, you got it, I just came out from the shower." The reply made her feel selfish, she didn't know she was interrupting her angel._

_-"And don't worry, ne, I have plenty of time– er, well at least for this day." Himeko heard a murmur, probably her new friend talking to herself._

_-"Why is that?"_

_-"Because I do have a life." The voice was lilting, as though teasing Himeko, who blushed. _

I'm such a eavesdropper._ She admonished in her mind__ for ever daring herself to listen._

_-"I-I didn't mean that! I j-just wanted to know why you have this day to yourself! That's all!"_

_-"Oh?" Chikane sounded curious, piqued, as to why Himeko was questioning her life._

_-"I know you have a life, a job, but– eh, what kind of job?" Even if Himeko was asking, she felt as though she were intruding upon the dark-haired angels' private life, and wanting to know everything about her. _

_There was a secret urge to know___…___ but she wouldn't admit it out loud._

_-"I am surrounded by idiots, they don't know grade teaching even if it hit them between the eyes!" Her respond was rushed with an intense passion. Himeko listened intently._

_-"So___…___ you teach? How interesting___…___ "_

_-"Yes, though it is wearing me out, to read or grade every paper they hand in. Sometimes I think the mastermind behind this torture is the headmistress. And those teens claim that I am a MASOCHIST, believe me. I do take pleasure in their pain of being handed work, but really. I am no different from them." Chikane seemed to be on a rant, Himeko mused. Her mind conjuring up an image of chibi-Chikane stomping her foot._

_-"____… ____It seems to me that you decided to take the day off." A fond smile curled her lips, Himeko leaned against the pillow behind her._

_-"And how glad I am that you did."_

_Silence, then a rustle of clothing._

_-"I see." The tenor voice was low, as though she were hiding. But the rustles she heard told otherwise._

_-"I am glad, too; for if I haven't, you would have lost your job and been humiliated. I don't want such a pretty maiden such as yourself to be embarrassed."_

_-"You were such a____…____ gentlewoman to help me to my feet. While I retained my dignity." Himeko smiled, even though Chikane couldn't see it._

_-"Well, doesn't that mean you are in my debt?" The nightingale voice was smooth, and amused._

_-"Yes, I believe so." Himeko humored her recent friend._

_-"How about you meet me for lunch, ne? Then I'll consider that debt to be paid, fair maiden." She chuckled, Himeko almost swooned._

_-"You drive a hard bargain, my lady, but I'll consider my answer to be a firm 'yes'." Himeko laid her head down, staring distantly at the ceiling and wishing it were Chikane's face she was seeing._

_-"Around noon, I arrive at the café across from the park. We only have one major park, so you know what I am talking about." The Himemiya chortled still. Himeko mindlessly tugged at her shirt and nodded before she answered._

_-"Then, the date is set." It probably meant two things, for Chikane paused and sighed, almost wistfully in Himeko's ears._

_-"Yes. I cannot wait to see you, angel."_

An affectionate smile graced her lips, never had she been called 'angel', while she thought Chikane was one, a fallen sylph from the Heavens and sent to her. Her heart hammered at the term Chikane called her, probably unconsciously, but she hoped it wasn't. Her body hummed pleasantly so.

Himeko stopped and looked up, seeing only one lit window signaled that someone was up, as she stood at the dark entrance of the apartment. The insistent urge seemed to send her here, because_____…_____ Himeko didn't know why she was here, but something told her she shouldn't worry. No matter what her mind and heart screamed.

She walked onto the dirty platform, and trekked her way to the door, nervously she gripped the handle and opened it so she could find out what the strong urge was telling her. The interior of the apartment were white walls, and glass doors, leading way to stairs and metal mailboxes for the residents.

Quite plain, she didn't even know why she was here, but the reasoning of it was an urge that drove her crazy.

_I must be crazy for listening to urges. Makoto always relied on her guts, Souma was reserved for logic and reason, but I guess it is plausible. I need something to rely on. So I guess I get urges._ A thought tickled her mind, then, Himeko paled. _Urges. Well, I hope I get the urge to run away from this creepy place and I also hope that this urge won't make me jump Chikane-chan anytime soon._

Indeed, she decided, her feelings could be sorted out after. This was simply not a place to contemplate, anyways. Though, she guessed, with hesitant steps towards the stairs, this place looked better than most apartments. Save for the mould she saw growing on the window pane ground level outside.

_I am not supposed to be staying up this late, no less than walking!_ Himeko could only imagine the panic if Makoto didn't find her within range. _I wish I knew where Chikane lived. Then, maybe, instead of wasting my time following an urge, I could be at her house._

She sighed, but that was still a wish to be real. She didn't even know what to do with her emotions, or thoughts; they popped up and made everything in life so confusing!

* * *

><p><em>Is Himeko closer than she thinks?<em>

_Well, I updated. xP Took me two or so days, ne?_

_Sorry for any mistakes. Review or be content with reading. :D_


	4. Running through my head

_Ha, ha! I updated. Aren't I awesome? -I'm just kiddin, really. Hopefully it is not too confusing._

_(I'll update VM when this is done, I feel as though I shouldn't post a chapter up for another story without finishing this one first. _

_(Ha, I really need to stop updating so quickly, don't I? _

_(So why don't you sit back and relax– er, actually, just enjoy this chapter. It didn't take too much time to update and finish an idea. ;) I could see that reviews are slowing, but meh.)_

**_chapter four:_** _running through my head_

_I can't stop thinking of her._ Chikane's body was reclined against the sofa, her eyes distant and expression thoughtful. _Even late into night she's a siren, deadly and yet so addictive._ Her heart thrummed happily, evening if she was merely thinking about the petite blonde, she always felt so warm, even after their conversation. _Tell me, Gods above, what do you see in me to give such a precious angel? _

It felt– unneeded– so sudden with affection, she should be sleeping; the next day she would have to teach those dastardly kids. But instead of withdrawing and analyzing her recent feelings, she often found herself thinking if the sudden fondness of Himeko was convenient, or maybe a sign. That she had a chance to find love. _I bet_. She mused to herself.

It was only many hours ago– she didn't dare count how long, or the time since she only saw Himeko and met her. It was a chilling account that had her chest swelled with warming emotions, feelings that she thought that didn't exist. But the questions she asked were left unanswered. Chikane's body felt tired, despite the events that only happened on her day-off.

Nevertheless, her brain was very much awake. Her eyes turned towards the digital clock sitting on her night stand as seconds passed; but time felt slow.

That was no different than to stay up late and grade papers, thoughtless words or wonder why she even got the job– but her stomach tingled, if it wasn't for such a day to call in sick, she would forever miss her chance. _Why am I longing for any contact from her? She is a girl, she could have a lucrative future up ahead, and I'll… only burden her. _

_But… _But what?

She wasn't a child no more, when she knew what she wanted, in time, she would get it. But– Himeko wasn't an object to grab and keep or to cage, she wasn't a 'thing' to play with. Chikane realized she would have to be subtle to the delicate and innocent Himeko, especially when she treasured their– friendship– sorts of a relationship that meant more than her life in the little time she knew her. Already, she was protective, wanting and longing for Himeko.

_…_ _I am_…_ not as experienced on the subject of ones' emotion and soul. I always persevered through the worst, don't I? Even when the inevitable seems to turn tables on me_…_ and springing sudden romance onto my shoulders_… what is wrong with me?__

Yet, a question she asked herself over and over, not once did she receive a response. There were days that passed, flying away quickly and she wondered why time was moving so fast for her. Her tongue burned with a reply to all her worries, but what did she have to find? The world was a mixture of evil and good, light came from the sun, and the darkness was of the night that dominated barely with the moons' luminescent quality. Japan, Mahoroba was a place she birthed from, where she first took first steps, went to school, learned and had a stubborn line drive to be at the top and to be a successor and perfectionist.

Though, when she entered puberty after the few years stopping before eighteen, her political upbringing to be ruthless and domineering in a economic party, vanished as she learned the slithers of greed winding her mind. As tantalizing as it was for more power, Chikane was disturbed with herself, her mother never said the power was so__…__ dirty, and tainted yet so alluring to ones' weak-will. Maybe it was then, she felt distant and decisions came to be more defiant, while she was close to her parents, she never promised them she would follow their very footsteps. It was then that she changed college courses and hastily decided that she would be a teacher.

Mother always said that one shouldn't remain in the past, but that was what she was doing now and then. Even so, she would look on the past if there was anything that mattered to her besides being able to meet her blonde angel in a convenience store to buy a new pen__…__ or pens as it turned out before heading out and awaiting Himeko to call her.

A sigh left her, her hand twitched and her ears ached to hear of Himeko's voice. She wished it wasn't so late into the wee hours of night– but she didn't dare wake up the angel surely sleeping peacefully for her own selfish needs. The small hairs of her neck stood, as though static were in the air, but it wasn't that, something chilled her and warmed her all the same.

It interrupted her thoughts, and she wondered what it was for her to feel that way. The base of her mind was tickled with longing, and loneliness, it haunted her then, there and every where.

_I__…__ have such a strong impression to hear her voice and see her, but they are both different, she's different, like no other human; I wonder if she IS a human. But it would plausible if she was an angel, why can't I stop thinking of her? I do not like feeling so powerless and trapped, it's puzzling enough to figure what my heart wants. Life is so much better though, I'm not alone, I have Himeko, I have met her by accident while needing to buy a pen to replace my old one. She is– _ Chikane's acquaintance? A companion? Or was she just__…__ a friend whom she stumbled upon that opened– her eyes to see a path that she couldn't turn back on; there was no escape once you entered. Himeko was a female that ignited a dangerous passion within her, the one that had her breathlessly whispering her name even right now with a caring caress that would melt ice.

_I guess I was bold enough to be gifted with her name and give my phone number._

It was a sight to behold when she smiled, but it was a rare gem to have as she blushed. It was only the impact of Himeko telling her name, that, itself, was more treasured than anything else. Chikane had a whimsical thought that if she had a severe accident that induced amnesia, she was certain that she would at least remember Himeko's name. She wouldn't mind having childhood memories wiped, now that she met Himeko, everything felt less anticipated, she didn't have to care if her results denied others luck.

She smiled, her eyes closed from fatigue that ate at her, but she couldn't sleep. It teared her apart, agonized her body and teased her– but there was no relief in knowing that.

To her, it was similar to how she felt when emotions swelled in her chest without a warning and raised her body temperature considerably at the thought of kissing Himeko. It occurred in one of her daydreams and despite this, she wouldn't dare admit that she wanted much more but she knew it would be too quick to draw a conclusion that, in her heart– what she felt, _was_ not wrong, it was right; it had her skin electrified and her stomach queasy with butterflies– she could be _in love_ with a female that was a stranger not a day ago.

It made her wonder what the Gods planned to do with her life, Chikane turned onto her stomach, head resting on folded arms as she saw what time it was; precisely, when someone knocked on her door. That very minute, changed, and had her alert to the soft rapping of knuckled on the wooden entrance.

_What person would be foolish enough to visit late into night? Well, it is now minutes into the morning._

No one should be visiting here this late, if it was someone, it would probably be her landlord– she shivered, Heaven forbid that. The man had no humor when it came to paying rent– and if it were another person, it would be the few neighbors or lurking visitors whom wanted trouble. And that, in turn, had her anxious. Chikane wasn't the type you could say that was a magnet for trouble, she was very much the opposite. Her reserved and efficient attitude and serene had people mistaking that for her truest form of expression. In any case, she wore a façade to save her from anything that spelled 'danger', especially with the seedy district she lived in.

The knocks continued despite her wish for them to go away– it was apparent that she had to drag herself out of the warm cocoon she made with the blankets entwined with her long legs. _This better be worth my time_. – before she reached the door, she patted the top of her hair down. From looking at herself in the mirror at mornings, she knew her hair had a mind of its own when it would look like a mangled hybrid of snakes tangled together and often– she humored herself that if anyone were to look at her right now, she would be considered Medusa. If not for her Japanese heritage and relation to the Himemiya.

Close to the door, her hand was about to turn the knob when the stopped, but the terrible urge to see who it was consumed her blindly. Without any reason to do so, she ran out, only to fly into a soft warm body trapped between her and the wall (she thanked the Gods that she and whoever she was embracing didn't wake any residents and narrowly avoiding making a sound). It was then when she blinked out and previous fatigue and paid attention to the sweet subtle fragrance teasing her nose and the female– she realized, that she rudely knocked into.

Nervousness dissipated into recognition when she realized the person whom graced her thoughts was within her arms– and the blonde that was oh-so close_…_ and more than teasing to her senses.

"Himeko?"

"Ah, I did not know you lived here, Chikane-chan."

They looked into each others eyes, and Chikane was reminded of their accident. Her arms released the flushed Himeko, who stared at her strangely. It would be awfully rude of her not to invite Himeko in. She coughed, looking to the side before gesturing for the petite blonde into her rented apartment.

"Shall I make tea?" It was the only thing that she could think of.

A nod from her– Chikane mentally grimaced, _friend_. But the back of her mind whispered on, _beloved._

* * *

><p><em>Now what will happen?<em>

_Don't tell me, I know; I move at a slow pace. But don't worry. :) Review._


	5. Kisses because of dreams

__–_Okay, I am a bit hasty in writing this because I do want to read and spend the Easter Weekend with fun and relaxation. I hope you enjoy this chapter made from inspiration because of your reviews, or at least, from listening to songs and seeing the boom of hits in such a short time. ;) The rating changed to a T. So now, you know what happens, ne?_

_Sorry had to delete the chapter because of a mistake while reading this over._

**_chapter five:_**_ kisses because of dreams_

_-"I didn't call at a bad time, did I?"_

_Chikane smiled as she leaned back in the chair, wondering if Himeko had any flaws at all. _

_The female was too perfect, so shy and innocent, it was unbelievable._

_-"Not at all, in fact; this is the right time."_

_-"Okay," a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone, "I thought I was interrupting your 'teaching' time."_

_-"'Cause knowing you, you probably skipped your tea and didn't feel up to teaching." _

_Himeko was teasing, and Chikane welcomed the warmth that enveloped her chest._

_-"I guess it would be embarrassing to have my cell phone ringing during a lesson. It would be considered unprofessional, and set a bad example." Chikane chuckled. Finding it hard to believe that Himeko would be interrupting her 'teaching' time. _

_Not at all, Chikane was awaiting for another phone call to listen to the angels' voice._

_-"Well, aren't I lucky?"_

_She sensed the conversation was going to end soon, either that, or change direction. Her ears heard a sigh from Himeko and she was concerned._

_-"Himeko? Is something wrong?"_

_Silence for a few minutes before Himeko responded in a shy voice._

_-"Ah_…_ yes, I guess you could say that."_

_Chikane rose a brow in curiosity and worry as she nibbled on her bottom lip._

_-"Well?"_

_What sounded like a swallow of air, Himeko was acting very weird in her opinion to be quiet._

_-"I_…_ in my heart, Chikane, I-I_…_" Stutters, nerves racked her beautiful shy voice._

_Never-minding the nervousness that attacked her, Chikane encouraged Himeko to finish. She really wanted to hear what the petite blonde had to say._

_-"I_…_ miss you."_

_Her body trembled, Chikane felt as though a mountain was lifted off her shoulders. _

I thought Himeko was about to_…_ _ She distracted herself, tapping her fingers along the desk._

_-"Oh_…_ I see." Her voice, though formal and low, was ragged with joy._

_She heard a sniff, and her concern popped back up._

_-"Himeko?"_

_A strangled whisper from the blonde._

_-"Idiot_…_ I told you I miss you! And all you say is 'oh I see'? I want to see you so much! Tears are p-pouring out of my eyes because of the longing I feel! It's s-so powerful! I need you! Chikane, why don't you understand? I always wanted to hold you in my arms, to kiss you on those lips. I started to need you sexually when dreams haunted me! ___…___ Don't you know how much I think of you___…___ ? We have been friends f-for too long, you weaken my knees with your very voice, or make me crazy when you're so close but far, but I guess this is why they say people in love are both blind and foolish."_

_Chikane instantly felt delighted and guilty and minor aggravation at the same time, and started to apologize before she was cut off._

_-"I love YOU! Don't you feel the same way? It's been months since being with you! I t-thought you knew_…_" Himeko's voice broke her heart, but it also made it happy. Himeko felt the same way, so she wasn't imagining. _

_Chikane smiled widely._

_-"Hime_…_"_

_-"I'm sorry, but I-I don't want to talk anymore." The voice once held such innocence and a high-pitch that made her wonder how high it could go, was almost inaudible. She had to strain her ears to hear. _

_Her stomach twisted in knots. She felt sick with herself. _

_How could she not have known? The signs were all there. From the dreamy stares, blushes and the prolonged visits that turned into sleepovers, it always ended with Himeko in her arms one way or another._

_-"Wait! Himeko! I__–__" _

Click. _And their conversation ended._

_Just. _

_Like._

_That. _

_Never did she feel so sad, tears broke out before she realized how her eyes stung. Her heart didn't feel so complete and happy as it did a few minutes ago._

_"Himeko__…__ I love y__–__"_

"Chikane!" The Himemiya was faintly aware of the hands on her shoulders, and the body that loomed over her and straddled her hips. But she didn't bother for clarity, and only focused on her senses. She was well aware of the warmth from above, her eyes opened, burning with tears and face constructed into a sad expression. Her sight was of Himeko looking worried and anxious. Her heart cried out in sadness.

She felt strange, immobile despite her hands that caressed the blushing cheeks of Himeko. And her mind deduced that this was a dream, a mirage of her heart's desire. The one that she met a day ago and established a friendship with. There was nothing wrong.

Caring of the smooth skin unmarred, her eyes were focused on lips that were speaking, but she couldn't hear nothing. She sat up slowly, Himeko leaned back but her hands trailed down, feeling the skins' warmth beneath the thin button up blouse she gave to Himeko to wear for the rest of the early morning hours. It didn't hide her curves, it had Chikane feeling the same rush of lust.

She was distantly aware of close their faces were, her ears were deaf to the opposition of what Himeko was saying. One hand laid itself on the back of the graceful neck, Chikane was wondering how smooth Himeko's skin was before she turned her attention to the sharp inhale the blonde took and how the body within her embrace trembled.

_My beloved. Your my Himeko._

Maybe a smile curled her lips, she felt as though she were in a dream, again.

This wasn't real.

So, what did she have to worry about? _Nothing._ Her mind whispered.

When she looked into those amethyst eyes, she felt her worries melt away. Her mind was half-drunk on the addicting scent of Himeko, her nose nuzzled under the chin; lazily her lips pressed against the pulse racing before going back up and dropping a kiss on the side of her angels' mouth.

_A sweet addiction. _With a smile, she connected their lips again, correctly. Feeling more light in the head when she felt the softness of those lips, the moistness on them and how succulent they were. It had her short in breath, her mouth pulled back despite the whimper that escaped from her only desire.

She felt more than lethargic, inebriated with passion as her other hands drew little designs on the small of the petite blondes' back. The arch in had their breasts pressed against each other, she briefly wondered what was going to happen next. Drowned in confusion, there were questions popping up before she could acknowledge her actions.

Chikane, if she was more awake, would've first stumbled over her speech and promptly then shut up for some time before recollecting her composure and apologize.

But this wasn't proper and prim Himemiya, this was sleepy and had her dream mode on, sleepy Chikane. Not that she was fully awake to recount Himeko's fingers touching the side of her neck before she felt a pinch and was knocked out.

"Oh Chikane-chan___…___ you big idiot."

To Himeko, she was both confused and angered about feeling happy. Why? Well, a really sleepy Chikane wasn't awake enough to know that she stole her first kiss so early in the morning. The second part of why she was angered, Chikane would probably forget she ever had a kiss with Himeko and file it as a dream and she probably kissed before if it almost made Himeko swoon.

Tears welled up in her ears, frustration lined her eyebrows to furrow. But she wouldn't tell Chikane that they kissed, it would ruin their friend___–___ would make Himeko sad to know that Chikane didn't reciprocate her feelings. But, the kiss allowed a teasing taste, it would only make her longing stronger than that of before___– ___it felt as though she had to take careful steps as to not ruin their recent friendship.

Chikane didn't know of the power she held over Himeko and her heart. Her chest tightened when she realized of how she felt.

It ran much more deeper than mere friendship. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to fall in love– but that was childhood whims, when she expected a prince and his steed to fall in love. But whomever said it was easy to fall?– no wonder why life was complicated.

_Chikane, why you? You'd be a great friend, but___…___ I do not want you as a friend, I want you more than that but I'm not sure if you're willing to give that love to me or even if you do___…___ feel the same._ She sighed, figuring she would be too confused if she questioned love or why she ever bothered trying to find out what makes Chikane tick.

She looked at the clock, time sure liked to play around with her. She had a shift to do! Her heart swelled with much affection, and skipped a few beats. Chikane was beautiful.

Pausing, Himeko fondly looked at the sleeping Chikane, before tip-toeing to give a kiss to her forehead, and heading out; before the alarm rang to, change.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay. I know, it's so slow! Blame me, I read Falling for Summer on FictionPress. Now, THAT'S a story that moves slow! Over 50 chapters and it's moved a month or so! (Or a week one review said.)<em>

_I have reasons for going slow, okay? It fits with Himeko and Chikane's thoughts and the moment. ;) But at least a day passed! So get ready!_

_Em, I hope you know that Chikane dreamed and thinks she still was in a dream. Be content with reading or reviewing. :)_

_Sorry for any mistakes!_


	6. Hungry

_Yippee, I updated! Read on!_

_Sorry for confusion._

_This is the longest chapter yet. Well, by words at least. :3_

**_chapter six:_**_ Hungry_

_Himeko._ It was a name__–__ just a name that reminded her of the emotions she never knew about, but heard of__–__ that made her breath catch, her heart to beat slightly faster, and her thoughts to exist only of Himeko. Yet, it made her question life. She shouldn't be feeling this way for someone so young, for one that had a promising future.

What was_ wrong with her?_ No one had been able to crumble her barriers so quickly, or haunt her dreams. Torn was an understatement, confusion made no gestures towards good reason; her only plausible thought was, _this is fate._ No matter how ridiculous is sounded in her head, her heart felt as though it were the right term, spilling warmth over her soul and filling her mind with words she couldn't comprehend.

She sat behind her desk, files neatly organized, her paperworks had calmed down; but she did not have the passion to teach right now. Even if the next class was due in five more minutes.

Though she thought about love, she couldn't describe it; how was she supposed to label it when she never felt it? Or experienced it for that matter. She often found herself drifting from her old character, and wondering about Himeko… her smooth skin, firm and full lips the color of a blushing pink, it all haunted her. Tormented her even now. Before that dream from last night happened.

It caused her to over think things, such as her life. Was it all for nothing? Did it not matter? Her mind whispered the damnable answer._It all pales to Himeko. She is my only concern._ None of it held a candle to the longing that brimmed her heart; with want, her body burned.

Himeko was her other half, the other part of her soul that wasn't retained because, then, it didn't matter. But now it did. And her breathing increased to ragged inhales and exhales. The door slammed open, startling Chikane, as several people went to sit down. Their outburst was utmost shocking, but she thinned her lips and closed the lesson manual on her desk to write on the chalkboard.

Over the mounting problems of finding her answers concerning her growing attraction, she had to teach… it was a good distraction from Himeko… of her kind and bright soul, the gentle amethysts and her heart; her body was only added to the most important traits the petite blonde held… _damn, you're doing it again. Thinking about her!_ She couldn't find the denial that would slither into her mind.

"Hey, teach! What do you mean by independent studying?"

She sniffed almost arrogantly, turning a piercing gaze to the boy that asked such a question.

_Had he never heard of 'studying'?_ She thought he was the only one, but there were confused gaze except for the ones that used their brains, they pulled out their books. _I must be surrounding by a few idiots._

Her back straightened. "I mean that you will use this time to study for definitions, however, there will be a hundred words on this… _quiz_, only few words will be chosen for the ending unit of Chinese history."

The class gaped. They didn't know that they had a test. Chikane felt satisfaction run through her veins. This improved her mood, her impervious mask shifted to one of keen intelligence. "You'll be alright, if you know your stuff." She gave a tight mysterious smile.

If the distance was anymore from Himeko, her heart was going to drop and break.

She hoped that they were still meeting for lunch. Her stomach tingled in anticipation, wanting to look into mauve eyes and drown, needing to kiss__–__ Chikane admonished herself for even thinking about that. Himeko was her junior, practically still a kid! Nonetheless, it did nothing to diminish the passion coursing through her body.

What would parents say to know that her love interest was barely above age and younger by her than half a decade? She sighed, this wasn't what she wanted in life. But the Gods' seemed intent on driving her crazy and blinding her.

By the time she noticed the bell had rung, and students filed out, grumbling or setting their books back into bags. This schedule, she done every day before, except for weekends, was when she relaxed and didn't do anything but be care-free and lazy. But, now that she met Himeko, life seemed more interesting.

Chikane wondered, if Himeko was__–__ hypothetically saying__–__ in love with her, would her existence, one that worked hard to keep the Himemiya family proud, be willing to give up everything; if is was true love? Instead of psychical lusting?

Nothing seemed to make sense, she wanted Himeko__–__ in her arms, in her life, sharing the warmth of her bed__–__ in every way; her throat constricted when she recounted her earlier dream. Not even in dreams did her heart have its wish come true; was it that hard to be happy?

"Excuse me, Himemiya-sama, I have a question pertaining to the test tomorrow."

The voice startled her mind from her internal thoughts. She turned attention upon a girl, one of the smart kids she reckoned, seeing the glasses on the forehead and obsidian knowing eyes. Those eyes violated her. Not in a particularly good way. They seemed to beseech for a dark intention to use. By far, that was possibly the most preposterous thought that graced her mind yet, Chikane wondered what made her think that.

"I wonder what it is. This subject is not hard. So I am surprised to see you ask."

The girl walked closer, oblivious to the anxiety Chikane felt, and uneasiness. "I did not mean to _only_ ask." _Her intentions are anything but pure. Not like my Hime__–__ _She was mentally appalled at her own audacity to call Himeko hers. That went further past the line than it was supposed to. Now wasn't the time to become immersed in her own thoughts and daydreams of possessing innocent Himeko.

Not even when the faint thrums of desire hit her of imagining Himeko__–__under her, sweaty body, passionate kisses, over her, loving smiles and twinkling eyes. But she dismissed it as quickly as it come, washing away the remains of lust from her and turned her attention on the student smiling at her.

"__–__ y heart. So?"

Chikane was baffled as to what this student meant, the student whom purposefully stayed behind and asked her a question while she was in a small stupor about Himeko__–__ _once again. _Over and over, the longing increased__–__ and the girl in front of her scowled.

Impatience was running thin as Chikane could see in those murky depths. She feigned disinterest, almost slipping into apathy. It would do good, she caught herself, knowing well about the numbness; she couldn't. Not when a sun graced her world and warmed her ice heart and melted every barrier. Not that she thought it was still fate to meet Himeko.

Wonderful skips of her heart delivered bliss, she was subconscious to the fact that this girl wanted an answer__–__ just like how she wanted answers to all her hearts' and minds' questions, she was unperturbed by the glare directed at her, it didn't affect her__–__ to know what she felt?

"I'm afraid I am not you, no?"

Their discussion stopped, when Chikane noticed the time; awfully close to lunch time.

The hairs on her neck stood, her eyes cautiously watched the girl stiffly bow and coldly minded her with a "I see, until next class." And suddenly, the anxiety disappeared when the hand struck twelve. She was impacted with joy, for seeing Himeko and excitement. She decided to call first. Burying the nightmare and dream afterwards, down. Trying to forget.

_-"… I'm telling you, Makoto, give my phone back this instant!"_ Himeko's sweet voice filled Chikane with returning desire, as she gulped then reprimanded herself mentally for acting so obvious.

_-"Mako-chan! It's probably Chi-chan!" 'Chi-chan', is that Himeko's term of affection for me?_ The Himemiya gloriously wondered, smiling.

_-"Hello? Are you there, Chikane-chan?"_

Her blonde angel seemingly reverted to the normal term, sending dismal to the dark-haired woman, but enjoyed the warmth in the voice.

_-"Yes, but how did you know it was me?"_

An embarrassed chuckle. Chikane's smile almost split her face before she grabbed her coat and walked out the door and into the hallways, where some students lingered but didn't pay any attention to her. Just the way she wanted it.

_-"Caller ID and I uploaded a song to know it was you."_ Himeko was much more adorable now, in her mind when she pictured a blush on those smooth cheeks.

_-"Well, maybe I shall do the same, ne?" _Her voice was more teasing, lower than the contralto tone she usually possessed as a teacher than as her private tenor voice during living at home.

Her ears heard shifting, and "Makoto"'s laughing. Her brows furrowed, drawing looks of surprises from some fellow students. Suddenly, she smiled.

_-"Himeko."_

_-"Yes?"_

_-"I am meeting you, I'm on my way right now."_ Without a car, she walked. Her black coat fitting to the curves she had, and drawing attention as she trekked to her destination, but she didn't care to notice.

_-"Chikane?"_ Himeko's voice was filled with fondness, as was she; spilling sunlight into her chest.

_-"Yes, my angel?"_

_-"… I'm happy."_

_Click._ Chikane paused. Even if their conversation ended, she felt very happy herself.

After a while, a huge smile curled her lips. _Thank you, Himeko. _All her frustrations dissipated instantly.

Though it took her some time to get to the café, her pace slowed to a casual walk. Eyes keenly regarded the place, as though searching. And she was, for Himeko.

"Chikane-chan, over here!" She turned to see the blonde, out of her chair and running into her body. She was almost sent flying, but balanced her and managed an adoring smile, rising a flush and her body heat when she wrapped her arms around the slim waist.

Chikane didn't think nothing of it; her friend was unusually shy around everyone, but with her, she seemed content and relaxed. She glanced down, smiling. "Shall we eat?" Her beloved nodded, intertwining her hands and leaving Chikane to ponder this gesture as they walked to a table. Was it as friends, or_…_ dare she say, more than that? But other than that, she didn't mind the intimacy.

Her heart merrily danced, thumping against her rib cage and imploding her mind. This hand was so very soft, it handled many things with care. It made her skin tingle and electricity to run along her nerves. Her tongue licked her lips as she eyed the menu. Not because she was famished, but because Himeko was looking so happy, and wearing such innocent clothing that was fitting to her delicate frame.

_Gods, Himeko is beautiful._ The Arctic blast she normally carried in her voice was soothed by a warming tenor tone; chocolate to a humans' ears and very lyrical. "May I ask how you day was?" She smiled gently at the 'deer caught in the headlights' expression that Himeko adapted, then blushed mildly. Her brow raised in curiosity, her hand reached out to cover Himeko's slender one.

"N-Nothing much_…_ I shall say. It was_…_ g-great." Himeko looked anywhere but at her, it disappointed Chikane to see that her angel was not comfortable to share her personal aspect of life, but she could understand.

Shaking off the hurt, she feigned a smile, taking her hand back as though burnt. When she really want to_…pull Himeko into a kiss, swapping saliva, tasting her sweet honey and taking her every__–__ _She held her breath bated, mentally slapping herself.

"Let us order. I'm quite hungry." Her stomach growled, Chikane patted her abdomen, having the grace to flush.

Bright eyes stared at her intently, beseeching; and her breath was stolen. Himeko always managed to do that; she realized faintly, feeling herself lean in, as was Himeko. Her gaze dropped down past the button nose and saw sculpted lips, firm and full, moist and ever-so close as they parted.

"So what will you have?"

Their moment was broken by the maids' nasal voice. Both of their faces flamed. Chikane leaned back; composing her expression and coolly stated her order. As Himeko timidly asked for no shiitake with her soup with a side order of tea.

They waited until she was far enough. Chikane looked to the side, knowing that eyes were looking at her, burning her. Her breathing turned ragged, when Himeko's left hand ghosted her cheek, then trailed down to her neck and stopped at the first button of her white blouse.

"I'm _hungry_, Chikane-chan." The shiver that ran down her spine made her wonder if Himeko was as innocent as she thought she was. But people said not to judge a book by its cover, and she was relayed with consequences of assuming Himeko to be the child she thought she was.

The hand left her, as air rushed onto her heated skin. Chikane turned her blazing eyes onto Himeko.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>What is Chikane going to talk about?<em>

_Be content with reading or review!_

_I'll possibly update by Friday! (Okay I lied, maybe it's only in April I can update. 'Cause I barely got any imagination juice for 'Like no other' but it will be completed with an M.) ;)_


End file.
